Fireflies
by the Oz Meister and Jen Baas
Summary: A song-fic based off of "Fireflies" by Owl City. Fluff. Drabble. Part 1 of a 100 Themes Challenge my friends and I have going. HermesXOC


**A/N ****Hola, peoples! Jenna is one of my OC's/Me (not really, it's my one of my pennames). This is a song-fic, so...yeah…. Anything in bold under this line without a A/N is not mine.**

**And if you haven't determined it yet, there are two of us on this account.**

**~Jenna**

* * *

"**Fireflies"**

**Owl City**

...

"Come on, Jenna!" Hermes called, pulling on my hand.

We ran through the arena, pavilion, cabins, and strawberry fields, arriving at the beach as the sun set.

As it sank, the stars came out, Artemis and the moon following.

Slowly, soft yellow lights started flickering, drifting, blinking.

**You would not believe your eyes **

"It's beautiful," I gasped as he sat down in the sand, pulling me onto his lap.

**If ten million fireflies**

"There are so many of them!"

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

Closing my eyes, I smiled as fireflies surrounded us.

'**Cause they'd fill the open air**

As the sky filled with lightning bugs, Hermes kissed me.

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

He brushed fireflies off my face, like glowing tears. "Lady Nyx is crying," the god whispered.

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare **

**(stare, stare, stare...)**

Leaning back, we watched as specks of light swirled over the ocean and the beach like clouds.

...

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

"Time," Hermes murmured, "Kronos is slowing it down."

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

I couldn't figure out if this was a dream or reality. Nothing is this beautiful.

'**Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(when I fall asleep)**

"It's so surreal. So fantastic," I whispered. Hermes nodded.

...

'**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

I jumped up, pulling my boyfriend with me.

As he gave me a bear hug, the fireflies did the same.

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

"Shall we?" Hermes asked, holding out his hand.

I took it and grinned.

**A Foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread **

**(thread, thread, thread…)**

_Ballroom dancing is much more fun with sparks flying around you and a ball of bugs accompanying you_, I decided as we spun around in a slow waltz.

...

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**that planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

Sighing, I sat down and stared up at Hermes.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

'**Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(when I fall asleep)**

Sitting down next to me, he asked, "And if this is real?"

...

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(please take me away from here)**

"When I get back to my cabin," I murmured, "I'm keeping the door open for them."

'**Cause feel like such an insomniac**

**(please take me away from here)**

"But you won't get any sleep," Hermes stated into my hair.

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

**(please take me away from here)**

I thought about my twin, Ozzie's, theory about sheep being too boring to count when sleep doesn't come.

I wondered if fireflies would work.

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**(ha-ha)**

I laughed. "I don't think I'll get any anyway."

"I know the feeling," he whispered in my ear.

...

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

"Jenna, we need to go," Hermes picked me up and was carrying me back to the Apollo cabin.

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**(said farewell)**

"See you tomorrow," I called out to the ocean over Hermes' shoulder.

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

Fireflies would take over my dreams that night, I knew.

'**Cause i saved a few and i keep them in a jar**

**(jar, jar, jar…)**

As he set me down outside my cabin, he pulled a jar out of his bag.

"Fireflies," I breathed.

"Fireflies," Hermes nodded, before kissing me goodnight and running to the Big House.

...

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

'**Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(when I fall asleep)**

I stood there for who knows how long, touching my lips and smiling.

_This night has been so amazing_, I thought.

...

**I'd like to make myself believe **

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

'**Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(when I fall asleep)**

Slipping into my cabin and avoiding the squeaky floorboard, I heard bedsprings creak.

"Jenna?" Keyla asked.

"Go back to sleep, Key. I'll tell you in the morning if you don't say anything."

She nodded and lay back down. "G'night, Jen"

"G'night, Keyla," I whispered, climbing into my top bunk.

...

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.**

Putting my jar of lightning bugs on the window next to my bed, I saw a note tied to it.

_Jen,_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems..._

_I love you_

_~Hermes_

I smiled and rolled over.

And dreamt of kisses and the ocean, of stars, of sand, of smiles and dances, and of fireflies.

Fireflies

* * *

**R&R.**

**Kisses, cookies, and fireflies**

**~Jenna**


End file.
